Comment ça, le père Noël n'existe pas
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS X-Mas 1 - - Shûichi, le seul et l'unique, fait encore des siennes... Courage, Yuki ! :: Shonen ai ::


_X-Mas Time !  
Happy December ;)_

~x~

**Comment ça, le Père Noël n'existe pas ??! **

**- - -**

« **Yuki… **»

La petite voix attristée interrompit l'écrivain dans son travail. Inquiet, il enregistra son récit et ferma son PC portable pour se tourner vers son amant.  
Les larmes aux yeux, ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« **Ne Yuki, pas vrai qu'il existe le Père Noël ?? **»

Le blond ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, regardant l'énergumène dans ses bras. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?..

Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, le plus jeune renifla avant de poursuivre :

« **J'ai appelé maman tout à l'heure, c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'y croire… Mais c'est pas vrai, hein Yuki ? **»

Son vis-à-vis tiqua et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec exaspération. Dire qu'il avait presque eu pitié de lui en le voyant dans cet état…

« **Shûichi, dis-moi que tu n'y crois pas **_**réellement**_**..!  
****- ****Yuki…  
****- ****Shûichi, tu as ****dic-neuf ans**** et tu crois **_**encore**_** au **_**Père Noël **_**?!!!  
****- Mais, Yuki… Si c'est pas lui qui apporte les cadeaux, c'est qui ..?  
****- Mais c'est tes parents, moi, n'importe qui, mais ****pas**** le **_**Père Noël**_**, bon sang !!!** »

Shûichi s'écarta de lui en le fixant d'un air peiné, les yeux emplis de larmes intarissables. Yuki le regarda en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait peut-être été un peu dur avec lui, le garçon semblait vraiment malheureux. Il esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction, mais le garçon aux cheveux roses s'enfuit en pleurant de plus belle.

« **Shûichi, attends ! **»

La porte de l'appartement claqua, et Yuki soupira en se rasseyant à son bureau. Il avait _encore_ réussit à le blesser. Il ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre avec lui, il était décidément bien maladroit. Il souffla, détestant le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'assaillait immanquablement dans ces moments-là. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'inquiète pour cet idiot ?!

Incapable de se remettre à son travail, il commença à chercher le moyen de se faire pardonner. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait encore une fois devoir se surpasser…

- - -

« **Hiro, il faut peut-être que je rentre, sinon Yuki va s'inquiéter…  
****- ****Et alors, c 'est pas précisément ce que tu voulais pour te venger ? **»

Le garçon se tortilla sur son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur la pointe de ses pieds.

« **Si, mais…  
****- Shûichi, j'ai du mal à te suivre, là. S'il t'a fait du mal, ce n'est pas en rentrant sagement à la maison que tu le lui feras comprendre…  
****- Mais Yuki est tout seul…  
****- Comme tu veux, c'est ton histoire, débrouille-toi. Au fait Shûichi, pourquoi vous vous encore êtes disputés ?** »

Les yeux de son interlocuteur se remplirent de larmes à nouveau, alors qu'il les levait vers son ami.

« **Il s'est énervé quand je lui ai parlé du Père Noël…  
****- Du… du père Noël ?..  
****- Oui, il a dit lui aussi qu'il existait pas… **»

Le jeune brun pouffa en imaginant sans peine l'exaspération effrayée de Yuki, cet homme déjà bien mûr pour son âge qui devait se coltiner le boulet qu'était définitivement son protégé. Il posa sa guitare et gratifia Shûichi d'un sourire qui se voulait compatissant.

« **Hm, je comprends. Bon, euh, tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez lui. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette atrocement ta présence… **»

Shûichi acquiesça de la tête, ne décelant pas l'ironie du propos.

« **Hai ! Je vais aller m'excuser de lui avoir causé du souci. Mata neeeee !  
****- C'est ça, à plus… **»

La boule de cheveux roses se rua dehors en sautillant, soudain pressée de retrouver son Yuki adoré.

- - -

« **Tadaima… **»

Yuki termina son paragraphe en levant les yeux au ciel, mais se leva tout de même pour accueillir le garçon.  
Shûichi se tenait devant la porte, triturant nerveusement ses doigts, ne quittant pas le plancher des yeux.

« **Excuse-moi Yuki, je sais que je suis un vrai gamin qui n'arrive pas à grandir, mais un noël sans père noël, ce sera plus pareil tu comprends, c'est pour ça que j'ai pleuré, et puis je pleure tout le temps de toute façon tu sais bien, je suis pas comme toi qui est bien plus courageux que moi, mais je voudrais te ressembler tu sais, parce que vraiment des fois - **»

Yuki commençait sérieusement à regretter le calme reposant qui régnait dans l'appartement avant qu'il ne revienne.  
Il soupira et s'approcha de lui pour lui lancer un « **Okaeri **» coupant court à ses déblatérations ennuyeuses.  
Shûichi se tût et leva ses yeux vers lui, alors que son amoureux le prenait dans ses bras.

« **Eh bien justement, j'ai décidé qu'on allait passer Noël en Europe. En France, plus précisément. Tu verras, ce sera quand même un vrai Noël.  
****- Yuki… **»

Ce dernier embrassa son front et s'écarta de lui, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, reprenant son air renfrogné.

« **Dépêche-toi de venir manger, j'ai faim et ça va finir par être tout froid !  
****- Oh, tu m'as attendu Yuki ??? **»

Shûichi bondit à sa suite en lui sautant au cou, le gratifiant d'un coup de langue dans l'oreille en riant.

« **Humph, Shûichi !! **»

- - -

La neige tombait sans discontinuer sur le chalet, revêtant le paysage d'un épais manteau blanc. Debout près du feu de cheminée, une délicieuse odeur de poulet grillé chatouillant ses narines, Shûichi regardait avec émerveillement les flocons passer devant les carreaux de la fenêtre. Tout à sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas Yuki s'approcher silencieusement dans son dos, et sursauta en sentant ses bras entourer sa taille.

« **Alors mon Shûichi, pas trop déçu par ce Noël d'adulte ?.. **»

Shûichi ronronna de plaisir en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens, secouant sa tête à la négative.  
Satisfait de faire autant plaisir à son amant, Yuki déposa ses lèvres sur sa tempe et l'attira sur le moelleux canapé qui faisait face à la fenêtre.

« **Joyeux Noël, mon amour… **»

S'allongeant au-dessus de lui, il fondit sur ses lèvres en le dénudant délicatement. Le cœur explosant sous l'attitude pleine de tendresse de son amoureux, Shûichi enroula ses jambes autour des siennes et le serra dans ses bras avec tout son amour. Les mains fraîches et affectueuses de Yuki se promenèrent sur son corps dévêtu, lui-même ayant aussi retiré ses vêtements.  
Les caresses sur son ventre, l'intérieur de ses cuisses et son sexe s'accentuèrent délicieusement.  
Le corps frémissant sous ses doigts, Shûichi se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements exaltés, savourant comme jamais la douceur de leur étreinte.  
Le bassin de Yuki se pressa entre ses jambes, et ce dernier écarta ses cuisses avec délicatesse, se préparant à entrer en lui.  
Fasciné par l'attention jouissive de son amant pour sa personne, Shûichi l'invita silencieusement à le prendre, scellant leurs lèvres et caressant ses reins avec passion.

« **Je t'aime mon Yuki. **»

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier, charmé par ces paroles.  
Il serra son Shûichi plus fort contre son cœur et le mena au septième ciel, leurs mains s'unissant et leurs langues se joignant alors qu'ils arrivaient ensemble au paroxysme du plaisir.

Bénissant le mensonge du Père Noël, Shûichi se libéra entre leurs corps en se disant qu'il venait de passer le meilleur Noël de toute sa vie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Pour plus d'OS de Noël (tous couples confondus), visitez mon blog, ou guettez les MAJ de mes publications !_ :3

Thanks for the reading ~


End file.
